Mismo camino, diferentes direcciones
by AJ Phantomhive
Summary: Había estado teniendo el mismo sueño desde hace mucho tiempo y desearía que las cosas fueran Todas las cosas han cambiado y ahora tengo que aprender a vivir como la Jinchūriki del Jūbi y la reencarnación de Rikudō Sennin
1. Chapter 1

Oscuridad. Eso era todo lo que mostraban sus ojos, una total oscuridad y sed de venganza que se mantenía viva a pesar de haber logrado su objetivo.

-¿Por qué? –mi voz sonó débil, estaba cansada de mirarlo a él y a esa estúpida sonrisa psicópata en su rostro.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, todavía no puedes mantenerte en tus propios asuntos –sus palabras duelen y mucho.

-Lo hago porque me importas, porque te quiero

-Querer es un sentimiento y los sentimientos te hacen débil y estúpido, el hecho de querer a alguien no te da fuerza, si tuvieras que elegir entre fuerza y sentimientos ¿con cuál te quedarías? Aunque ya se la respuesta, eliges los sentimientos y eso significa que te mantendrás débil, eso es todo lo que eres una mujer débil que no sabe meterse en sus propios asuntos –esas palabras me duelen aun mas.

-Sabes, estas muy equivocado, elijo la fuerza, con la fuerza soy capaz de proteger a mis seres queridos, con la fuerza soy capaz de proteger los lazos con aquellas personas que me importan y mantenerlos a salvo, estas muy equivocado si piensas que el hecho de querer a alguien te hace débil, tu hermano te quería y mucho y eso no lo hacía débil, es mas lo diferencia de escorias como tú.

-No hables de mi hermano como si lo conocieras –su voz sonaba enojada

-Que harás si sigo hablando así de tu hermano, serás capaz de herirme, lastimarme o serás capaz de matarme.

-Eres una ingenua, tú no vales la pena de matar, eres una mujer débil, matarte seria una pérdida de energía –dijo al tiempo que daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar –El es una persona que si vale la pena matar. –mis ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

-¿Vas tras el ahora? ¿Serás capaz de matar a tu mejor amigo? –pregunte con miedo

-Si –sentí una corriente pasar por mi espalda, mi corazón latía muy rápido -¿Me detendrás? ¿Harás algo para detenerme? –me pregunto con sarcasmo

- …. –mi voz no salía, no podía ni hablar

-Eso mismo pensé, eres una molestia y una mujer débil –con esas palabras se marcho sin dar vuelta atrás, no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores, La historia es de mi creación y espero que les agrade._**

* * *

Desperté sobresalta, he estado teniendo ese estúpido sueño desde hace alguno días, limpie las lagrimas de mis ojos y me senté en mi cama, siempre era lo mismo desde que comencé a tener ese sueño.

No importaba si era un sueño, sus palabras siempre me dolían, trate de dejar de ser una molestia y hacerme fuerte por aquellas personas que son importantes para mí, los entrenamientos con mi maestra siempre fueron duros, pero valieron la pena.

Después de muchos años logre superarla. Aparte de lo que enseño pude aprender muchas otras cosas de ella por ejemplo: el sake y las apuestas, algunas veces las dos salíamos a escondidas de la aldea y nos íbamos a beber y a apostar, claro, que con unos pequeños cambios en nuestra apariencia.

Hablando de cambios, después de muchos años por fin volvía a tener el cabello largo de nuevo, ahora lo mantenía por la espalda baja, no lo mantenía largo por _el_ simplemente lo quería largo; claro que fue difícil convencer a las personas de lo contrario pero tampoco me importaba lo que ellos piensen.

Al lograr superar a mi maestra las personas me exigían más de lo normal, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Claro que todo tiene su lado bueno y malo, lo bueno es que al fin no me ven como una carga y me tratan como merezco, también están las admiraciones y halagos de los niños de la aldea, siempre era lo mismo _'Miren es ella, es la chica linda del hospital que salvo la vida de mi padre, ves que es hermosa'_, claro que todos esos halagos al principio me incomodaron pero luego me acostumbre, la parte mala es la exigencia de los otros camaradas, en algunas de las misiones me han tocado con diferentes equipos, en una misión en particular tuve que soportar los malos comentarios sobre mí, los muy idiotas pensaban que estaban lo suficiente lejos como para que no los ollera , que idiotas, los comentarios como_ 'se cree que solo porque tiene ese sello en su frente es más importante que los otros' o otros como 'solo mírala, cree que porque fue alumna de la quinta tenemos que tenerle respeto'_, aunque sea algo estúpido a veces me molestaba y a veces terminaba con mi paciencia, algo que también herede de mi maestra: la falta de paciencia.

Las cosas buenas que he aprendido de mi maestra son muchas, por ejemplo, ella me ha enseñado a no dejarme vencer por nadie, ser fuerte ante cualquier situación, también a callarle la boca a algunos hombres cuando dicen que las mujeres son débiles, pero existe algo más importante que he heredado de ella: La voluntad de fuego.

Cuando logre calmarme de mi sueño –pesadilla- recordé que hoy era mi turno en el hospital, algo que me molestaba un poco puesto que hoy era un lindo día como para pasarlo en el hospital. Después de unos 25 minutos salí de mi casa ya arreglada y lista para trabajar. Mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea no podía evitar enojarme, era la misma rutina de siempre con los mismos pervertidos de siempre, con eso me refiero a un grupo de chicos que siempre se encontraban cerca del hospital y esperaban a que llegara, solo podía escuchar sus pervertidos comentarios sobre mi y eso era algo que siempre me molestaba al igual que muchas otras cosas, pero todo era culpa de 'eso', si otra cosa que herede de mi maestra: enormes pechos. No es que me molestara, es solo que odio el hablar con un chico y solo me mire los pechos, es solo algo que me molesta.

Al llegar al hospital y pasar la manada de adolecentes hormonales lo que encontré adentro no me sorprendió mucho, habían un montón de cuerpos en una esquina y los cuatro primeros Hokages también se encontraban ahí. Es un hecho algo espeluznante el hecho de que esos cuatro –sin faltarles el respeto- sigan vivos, eso es algo lúgubre. El hecho de que sigan vivos es algo sencillo, en los últimos momentos de Uchiha Obito quiso condenar a los Hokages para que siguieran vivos en este mundo, si claro… condenar, mi teoría de ese hecho es simple: él quería que ello remediaran sus errores, así que uso uno de sus jutsus extraños para revivirlos.

Al acercarme a la escena las cosas no eran muy alentadoras, habían más cuerpos de los que esperaba y los Hokages hablaban con los médicos en la escena cuando llegue hubo un olor asqueroso pero tuve que soportarlo. Camine con la cabeza en alto y una seguridad también heredada de mi maestra termine acercarme a la escena, pero para eso tenía que hablar con los hokages, pero no me iba a dejar intimidar.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-pregunte con voz demandante ganando así que los Hokages voltearan a verme

-Sakura-san, ¡qué bueno que llega! –exclamo una de las enfermeras que estaba en la escena

-Misa, podrías decirme que sucede –le pregunte con la voz más amable de mi repertorio

-Este es un escuadrón mandado por Tsunade-sama a una misión hace algún tiempo, al no saber noticias un escuadrón de búsqueda fue enviado para buscarlos y solo encontraron sus cuerpos –finalizo con mirada preocupada

-Muy bien, manos a la obra –para llegar a los cuerpos tenía que ponerme al frente de los Hokages, para el colmo de todo tenía el inicio de un dolor de cabeza. Pase de largo a los Hokages y me dedique a examinar los cuerpos, sabía que tenía la mirada de los Hokages sobre mí, como calculando mis movimientos. Después de examinar los cuerpos estaba lista para dar mi veredicto

-Todos tienen 3 semanas de haber muerto, lo más extraño es que parece una muerte natural –dije aun de espaldas a los presentes, todavía no tenía ganas de darme vuelta pero tenía que hacerlo, al darme la vuelta y ponerme de pie tenia la atención de los que se encontraban en esa esquina y para mejorar todo seguía con el dolor de cabeza

-Misa quiero que mandes los cuerpos al laboratorio algo no me cuadra de todo esto, Ino quiero que me cubras hoy luego te lo recompensare luego, Kai quiero un informe al finalizar el día y que alguien lleve una botella de sake a mi oficina –finalice mirando a mi equipo de ese día, ellos solo me miraron sin moverse, siempre odie esa parte- que esperan una invitación para tomar el té y luego ir de compras, muévanse –dije con tono enojado, al menos sirvió para que se pusieran a trabajar.

Di un suspiro cansado, tanto estrés a las 9 de la mañana no puede ser muy saludable, puse dos de mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz y seguí suspirando, no es que odie mi trabajo, es solo que me hace trabajar mucho.

-Disculpe señorita –escuche una voz a mis espaldas- pero ¿Quién es usted?

Al darme la vuelta vi que era el Segundo Hokage, según tengo entendido el es un hombre que anda sin rodeos y no tiene miedo a preguntar las cosas

-Sakura, ese es mi nombre Nidaime-sama –dije para luego dar una reverencia y mirarlos fijamente a los cuatro

-Cuanto as crecido sakura –dijo el tercero con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Es un gusto verlo de nuevo –dije sonriéndole también

-Por lo que puedo notar usted es la que está al mando de este hospital –dijo una voz, al momento levante mi cabeza y vi que era el abuelo de mi maestra, era algo fuera de sí hablar con el mismísimo primer Hokage

-Así es, yo estoy al mando de este hospital –dije con voz firme

-La nueva generación se está apoderando de la aldea, es algo bueno que la aldea con la cual soñé llegara tan lejos –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- Dime pequeña, ¿Qué harías para proteger esta aldea?.

* * *

**_Espero que sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews! Y gracias_**

**_Un súper abrazo Jess_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto, cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el uso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes.**_

* * *

Su pregunta me había sorprendido un poco, pero puedo entenderlo, esta aldea era su sueño y su sueño se hizo realidad. La pregunta de Shodaime gano la atención de los otros tres que me observaban esperando mi respuesta. Vamos Sakura no te acobardes en este momento

-¿Qué haría para proteger esta aldea? –repetí en voz alta- Para proteger esta aldea daría mi vida si es necesario, se lo que piensan, que es algo cliché y que ya lo han oído un montón de veces, pero mi caso es diferente, yo no provengo de ningún clan importante, mis padres son solo civiles y yo tuve que abrirme paso en este camino con 2 asombrosos compañeros de esquipo que siempre iban muchos pasos delante de mí y un maestro que es el mejor, pero es un pervertido, En la selección del examen chunnin... Pensaba que yo era una buena Kunoichi, pero siempre estaba caminando tras Sasuke y Naruto... Siempre luchaban protegiéndome... Odiaba eso. Y por eso decidí que la próxima vez sería yo quien les mostraría mi espalda... Esa vez, lo juré. Pero Sasuke y Naruto siempre estaban por delante de mí, yendo hacia adelante... Pensé que al final nunca podría alcanzarles... Que eran demasiado habilidosos y yo solo podía rendirme. Tsunade-sama me enseño muchas cosas y no por el hecho de que tenga el sello Yin con orgullo en mi frente, de la cual eh sido motivo de burla por mucho tiempo –dije con una sonrisa triste- no por tener este sello en mi frente obligo a las personas a que me respeten, yo solo quiero ser tratada como una igual, de Tsunade-sama he heredado muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas –dije rascando mi nuca algo nerviosa- pero una de las mejores cosas que he heredado de ella es la Voluntad de fuego –dije mirándolos fijamente- esa voluntad que me hace querer mejorarme cada día, no por nada la he superado y soy la mejor en estos momentos, así que si para proteger esta aldea tengo que morir, pues así será, moriré con orgullo por esta aldea con una sonrisa en mi rostro hasta el final.

Cuando termine de hablar los vi a todos detenidamente, ellos me miraban con ojos abiertos y creo que pude notar un poco de orgullo en los ojos de cada uno, creo que mi dolor de cabeza está afectando mi vista

-Tengo que agregar tu respuesta en mi lista de mejores respuestas –dijo con una sonrisa Shodaime- eres una jovencita muy talentosa, no por nada superaste a mi nieta, posees una ardiente voluntad de fuego que espero no se extinga, también tengo que admitir que eres una jovencita muy linda, apuesto a que debes ser muy popular con los chicos, oh por favor no pongas esa cara solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, no es para que te pongas así

-No, no es por nada malo –todavía podía sentir mis mejillas rojas ¿Por qué los chicos de ahora no son tan caballerosos como él?- creo que agregare su respuesta a mi lista de palabras motivacionales que no debo olvidar –dijo con una sonrisa y rascando un poco mi nuca

-eres una dulzura –dijo para correr hacia mí y abrazarme- no dejes que nadie mate tu espíritu y sigue perfeccionándote a ti misma, eres una chica muy talentosa, no olvides eso –dijo en mi oído para luego soltarme y dirigirse con los otros, apuesto a que mis mejillas seguían rojas

-En algunos momentos me sorprendes Hashirama –dijo el segundo seriamente- No deberías estar haciéndote cargo de los enfermos en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí –dijo mirándome seriamente ¿acaso mi vida pasada le hizo algo al segundo y el me odia?

Eso era todo no podía aguantarlo más, ya tenía suficiente con un caso misterioso y dolor de cabeza como para aguantar que me dieran ordenes de esa manera, me importaba muy poco que fuera uno de los Hokages.

- En primer lugar…. –No pude continuar lo que quería decirle al segundo por algo que me sorprendió un poco. La puerta del hospital se había abierto bruscamente provocando algo de viento, sea quien sea tiene prisa, aunque eso o me sorprendía mucho estaba acostumbrada a eso en este hospital, lo que me sorprendió fue que el chico que entro –creo que es un chunnin- entro gritando mi nombre y corriendo hacia mi directamente sin importarle nada

-Sakura-san qué bueno que la encuentro –dijo encorvándose y colocando sus manos en sus rodillas en un intento por recuperar el aliento

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte al pequeño, ¿Por qué no tengo un buen presentimiento?

-La requieren en la entrada sur de la aldea, dicen que es urgente y también requieren la presencia de ustedes los anteriores hokages –dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego retirándose

Según tengo entendido esa entrada a la aldea normalmente la utilizan los Anbu, y no creo que ningún escuadrón Anbu saliera recientemente ya que yo estaba a cargo de sus chequeos antes de salir de misión no creo que….

-El equipo de Kakashi-sensei –dije en voz alta y un poco alterada, según Tsunade-sama kakashi-sensei y otros Anbu tendrían una misión muy peligrosa, pero ya han pasado alrededor de 3 meses. No lo pensé dos veces y tome por el cuello a uno de los doctores que estaban ahí limpiando la sangre donde anteriormente estaban los cuerpos, algo bueno de tener un día con poco trabajo

-Quiero que si tengo algún paciente tu los atiendas hasta que vuelva, eh sido llamada a la entrada de la aldea, tratare de volver rápido, entendido –dije seriamente ganándome la mirada de sorpresa de los 4 Hokages

-Pero Sakura-san….-trato de decir, pero fue interrumpida por mi

-Nada de peros los atiendes hasta que vuelva –dije dando media vuelta para irme– además se que podrás acerté cargo de eso, afín de cuentas te sirve como un entrenamiento –le dije con una sonrisa para luego caminar con paso apresurado al escritorio de la recepcionista

Afín de cuentas yo tenía que tomar mí sake matutino y para eso tenía a mi compañera de tragos o en este caso la recepcionista. Vi como los Hokages me miraban sorprendidos cuando en pese a tomar, lo que me pregunto es si los llamaron de emergencia ¿por qué no van?

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron minutos sentí como los 4 se acercaban a mí, los mire en busca de una respuesta y el Segundo –que sorpresa- fue quien hablo

-No iras al llamado que te han hecho –dijo con voz demandante

-No, tengo un bunshin en cada entrada de la aldea, a parte tendrán que venir a este hospital para que yo los atienda, tampoco es que…

No puede terminar de hablar por las puertas abriéndose rápidamente, eran un escuadrón medico que desde hace algún tiempo están en las entradas de la aldea para proporcionar tratamiento de emergencia a los que llegan heridos de las misiones.

Me aleje rápidamente del escritorio para acercarme a la escena para comenzar a repartir órdenes, obviamente con los 4 siguiéndome los talones –cosa que empezaba a molestarme- solo para encontrarme con un escenario que no me esperaba.

* * *

_**¡Espero que sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews! Y gracias**_

_**Un súper abrazo Jess**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores._**

* * *

Sangre. Había mucha sangre rodeando los cuerpos que se encontraban en las camillas del hospital. Sus cuerpos tenían heridas abiertas de la cual brotaba mucha sangre, pero el que más me preocupo fue Kakashi-sensei, este tenía una perforación en el estomago y en el pulmón. Una herida que sangraba mucho y además grave al parecer mi trabajo no será tan aburrido el día de hoy como pensaba.

-Sora, Mei, Nozomi ustedes encárguense de estos, yo me encargare de Kakasahi-sensei –dije con voz preocupada, es que no todo los días traen a tu maestro medio muerto después de tres meses de no saber de él.

-Pero Sakura-san, las heridas de Kakasai-san son muy graves, inclusive usted tendría problemas con ellas –dijo una de las enfermeras

-No me importa, usare _ese_ jutsu, por eso quiero que me preparen la habitación también quiero a los tres mejores médicos con un control chakra preciso, luego quiero que los lleven conmigo –dije mirándolos a todos, podía ver en sus rostros algo de preocupación

-Pero Sakura-san los mejores médicos -sin incluir a Yamanaka-san- están investigando el caso de esta mañana –la mire de reojo, como rayos puedo olvidar algo así

-Entonces lo hare yo sola, quiero que transfieran a Kakashi-sensei a la habitación especial, también quiero que en cuanto esos tres tengan tiempo libre los envíen conmigo, ahora manos a la obra

Cuando comencé a caminar hacia la sala especial, sentí un pequeño temblor en las piernas, un temblor que hace mucho no sentía, el temblor del miedo y falta de esperanza. No podía dejar que mi maestro muriera, tampoco su escuadrón y ninguna otra persona, para eso soy médico, para salvar personas.

Cuando llegue a la habitación especial Kakasahi-sensei estaba en suelo, justamente en el medio, perfecto, nada puede salir mal. Le corte un poco de cabello y luego realice los sellos de mano requeridos.

-_Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu* –_ya no hay marcha atrás, su vida ahora dependía de mi y no lo dejare caer.

Después de unas largas e interminables 10 horas Kakashi-sensei estaba fuera de peligro. Estaba totalmente exhausta y la falta de Chakra era totalmente evidente con solo mirarme, eso y que mi Sello Yin no se encontraba en mi frente. Para poder salvarlo tuve que usar el Sello o no lo lograría, creo que se cómo se siente Tsunade-sama.

Salí de la habitación especial –cuarto de la tortura- para buscar a unos doctores para que sacaran a Kakashi-sensei de esa habitación de la tortura, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando salí, ya no eran los cuatro anteriores Hokages los que me perseguían, ahora eran los cinco.

Parada frente a mí se encontraba Tsunade-sama, viéndome fijamente con la mirada más fría de su repertorio, creo que estoy en problemas y unos muy grandes.

-Quiero que me expliques en este mismo segundo ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando para realizar un jutsu tan peligroso? –dijo con furia en su voz. Los otros cuatro me observaban con una mirada transmitiéndome tranquilidad –a excepción del segundo, claro está-

-No permitiría que mi maestro muriera en mis manos, era ese jutsu o moriría –dije con mirada firme y voz cansada, en cualquier momento me desmallaría por falta de chakra

-Esa no es excusa, sabes perfectamente que esa técnica solo debe efectuarse con cuatro personas, el que decidieras hacerlo sola es un suicidio –dijo aun más exasperada

-¿Pero los dos estamos vivos, no? –le dije con una sonrisa

Sakura, sé que no cometí un error al hacerte mi discípula, dejar en tus manos todos mis conocimientos y el sistema médico completo de esta aldea, ahora que estas a cargo de este hospital tengo más tiempo para mis apuest.. Digo papeleo en la oficina –dijo de manera rápida y con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro- pero el hecho de que decidieras realizar ese justu sin ayuda puede que te traiga consecuencias –dijo de manera fría

-¡Oh vamos!, Tsunade ¿no crees que eres algo dura con ella? –cuando levante mi rostro vi que era el primero que conversaba con Tsunade-sama, este la miraba entre asustado y divertido

-No interfieras en esto abuelo –dijo con unos dedos en el puente de su nariz –pensare en tu castigo después, ahora tenemos que sacar a Kakashi de esa habitación –dijo mirando a los otros Hokages- y tu Sakura, ve a descansar, necesitas retomar fuerzas –dijo con una mirada tranquila.

Entendido T... –mi vista se fue haciendo borrosa y solo oía unas voces a la distancia cuando todo se volvió negro.

Todo estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo. Me sentía flotar, hasta que comencé a tomar conciencia de mi cuerpo y fui despertando poco a poco. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue un techo muy típico de hospitales, con sus típicos tonos blancos. Intente levantarme pero fue inútil, sentí como unos fuertes brazos me detenían en el intento y me hacían acostar de nuevo en la cama.

-Todavía estas muy débil, pequeña –cuando mis ojos se recuperaron de la borrosidad me di cuenta de que se trataba de el primero que me sostenía, no solo eso, es también era el único en la habitación

-¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? –le dije casi en un susurro, me faltaba voz pero el escucho a la perfección

-Creo que porque eres una copia exacta de mi nieta, solo que más joven por supuesto –me dijo con una sonrisa- aparte de que eres una jovencita muy fuerte, pero eso ya te lo había dicho

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí? –pregunte con voz calmada una vez que sus manos dejaron mis hombros

-Mañana serán dos semanas –dijo una voz entrando a la habitación, una voz que se podía distinguir muy bien como la de Tsunade-sama- tienes suerte de que Minato te sostuviera a tiempo, unos segundos más lento y tendrías un serio golpe en la cabeza –dijo con una mirada con un montón de sentimientos en ella

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo aquí? –pregunte con voz dura para mí misma

-Creo que ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias de usar ese jutsu sin ayuda –dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una sonrisa socarrona- ente los cinco tuvimos que darte chakra para que te recuperaras, pero solo sirvió para alimentar el Sello, una vez el sello hecho el solo siguió con la tarea de curarte internamente

-¿curarme internamente? O si los efectos secundarios –dije mirándola fijamente

-Sakura-chan –dijo una voz al tiempo que entraba a la habitación con los otros tres hokages- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que estabas internada?

-Estoy bien Naruto –le dije con una de las mejores sonrisas de mi repertorio- no es nada para preocuparse

-Sakura-chan tienen noticias del Teme, ¿no es eso grandioso? –dijo al tiempo que levantaba los brazos, mi única reacción fue abrir los ojos al máximo y dar un pequeño brinco en la cama. Uno que no paso desapercibido por todos los ojos en esa habitación

-Eso es genial Naruto –le dije con una sonrisa fingida

-¿Por qué me mientes Sakura-chan? –dijo con voz triste

-No te estoy mintiendo Naruto –dije un poco sorprendida

-Entonces, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que eres la Jinchūriki del Jūbi? –dijo con voz enojada y triste al mismo tiempo.

* * *

*_Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu: (_Jutsu Curativo de Reanimación y Regeneración) es un justu que utiliza una parte del cuerpo de un pariente (Generalmente pelo, porque otras partes son difíciles de conseguir) para regenerar una parte del cuerpo destruida o destrozada gravemente. Esta técnica requiere mucho tiempo para poder culminarse, ya que son necesarios cuatro ninjas en una posición fija y una amplia habitación. Los ninjas médicos deben ser sustituidos periódicamente por el largo tiempo y la gran cantidad de Chakra que se consume.

* * *

**_Espero que sea de su agrado y que cumpla con sus expectativas. Espero sus reviews! Y gracias_**

**_Un súper abrazo psicológico, Jess._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores_**

* * *

Su pregunta solo entro como un susurro por mis oídos.

-No era algo que tenía planeado, se supone que debía ser secreto y que solo unas cuantas personas debían saber –dije con la mirada gacha- aparte no quería que te preocuparas por mi –dije levantando la mirada y sonriéndole sinceramente.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido. Naruto mantenía sus labios sobre mi frente -justo donde el sello debería estar- mientras me abrazaba, un abrazo muy fuerte pero muy necesitado

-¿Eres feliz? –dijo al dejar de abrazarme y mirarme directo a los ojos.

Su pregunta me sorprendió un poco. En el tiempo que tengo como Jinchūriki nadie se había molestado en preguntarme si era feliz. Claro que solo pocos sabían sobre el secreto y yo tampoco le tome mucha importancia.

Lo mire directo a los ojos y busque su mano y luego entrelace mis dedos con los de el

-Si, Naruto, soy muy feliz –le dije con unas cuantas lagrimas en mis ojos- claro que no lo he sufrido como tú y los otros pero soy muy feliz –El me sonrió- al principio pensé que las cosas serian difíciles, pero es un secreto, solo unas cuantas personas deben saberlo, así que no le tome mucha importancia –le dije sinceramente

-Lo sé, las cosas cambiaron bastante después de la guerra y estoy muy contento por eso –dijo con una sonrisa y una mano detrás de su nuca

-¿Cómo está Kakashi-sensei? –pregunte al acordarme de el

-El solo está algo enojado contigo Sakura –dijo Tsunade-sama– no lo culpo, yo también estoy enojada contigo –me miro con una mirada dura

-¿Qué pasara con él? –Dije con un temblor por voz– ¿volverá a la aldea después de tanto tiempo? –los hokages me miraron seriamente

-Es un Uchiha, aunque nos ayudara en la guerra es un traicionero, después de todo es un Uchiha –dijo Tobirama-sama con los brazos doblados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados

-Hermano, no debes hablar de esa manera de las personas, es de muy mala educación –Dijo Hashirama-sama en forma de reproche

-Como si me importara –respondió Tobirama-sama

-Este… disculpen –todos los ojos que antes tenían la atención en la conversación de los hermanos Senju voltearon a verme– ¿Cuándo puedo salir de aquí? –pregunte con voz aburrida

-En unas cuantas horas eres totalmente libre de irte –dijo Tsunade-sama

-Ne, Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer ramen cuando salgas de aquí? –pregunto Naruto, nuestros dedos aun permanecían entrelazados, lo mire por unos momentos y luego le sonreí

-Claro, pero tu pagas –le dije sonriendo

-Tengo una pregunta y es para todos ustedes –dijo Naruto con voz seria y todos lo miramos como señal de que tenia nuestra atención-¿Por qué tuvieron que elegirla a ella para ser su Jinchūriki? –la pregunta no me sorprendió de hecho ya la estaba esperando

-Hijo, fue un caso parecido al de tu madre –dijo con voz calmada Minato-sama- ella posee un chakra especial que puede controlar al Jubi, aparte no la forzamos ella se ofreció voluntariamente para ser su Jinchūriki –dijo sonriéndome al finalizar su relato

-¿Eso es verdad Sakura-chan? –dijo Naruto viéndome

-Sí, yo ya estaba enterada de que mi chakra es especial y me ofrecí para convertirme en su Jinchūriki –dije con voz seria- además si esa era la única forma para acabar con esa guerra y salvar a las personas que quiero, no lo dudaría dos veces, sabes, a pesar de que pude sanar a muchas personas en la guerra, no era lo mismo que si acabábamos con muchas perdidas gracial al Jubi

-Sabes Sakura-chan, eres la mejor persona que conozco, no te importo sacrificar tu felicidad. Aunque los tiempos cambian todavía existen personas que aborrecen a los Jinchūriki y puede que si esas personas se enteren pueden hacerte sufrir y eso es lo que no quiero –dijo haciendo un poco de presión en mi mano

Sabía a lo que Naruto se refería, el ser un Jinchūriki puede causarte muchos problemas. El tampoco quería que sufriera como él lo hizo o como los otros lo hicieron

-Si eres la Jinchūriki del Jubi, ¿eso significa que eres algo así como una reencarnación de Rikudō Sennin? –pregunto Naruto con voz emocionada

-¿Por qué tan emocionado? –le pregunte con una sonrisa en rostro

-Es que eso sería genial, piénsalo bien fuiste alumna y superaste a la abuela Tsunade, eres súper fuerte, eres conocida por todas las naciones, eres la encargada del sistema médico de esta aldea y por si fuera poco eres la reencarnación de Rikudō Sennin, ¡eso es grandioso _Dattebayo_ –dijo con una de sus características sonrisas

-Olvidaste algo mucho más importante –dije con un rostro serio

-¿Qué cosa? –Dijo algo intrigado- recuerdo haberlo mencionado todo

-No olvidaste algo –dije mirándolo a los ojos- olvidaste mencionar que soy la mejor amiga del próximo Hokage, el más fuerte de todos, el que nunca se rinde y tiene una voluntad de fuego envidiable –finalice con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Cuando lo vi a los ojos observe que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Lagrimas de felicidad.

-saben, lamento arruinar su festival de palabras bonitas, pero alguien me puede explicar ¿Qué me paso que estoy en este hospital? –dijo una voz entrando a la habitación

-Kakashi-sensei –dijimos Naruto y yo felices

-Me alegro que estés bien Sakura, no me mires con esa cara, me contaron lo que hiciste –dijo acercándose- fue algo muy peligroso de tu parte hacer eso –dijo revolviendo un poco mi cabello

-No haga eso sensei, ya no soy una niña –dije inflando mis cachetes

-No me hagas responder esa pregunta Sakura –dijo con un voz un más calmada de lo normal, sus ojos me veían intensamente, sentí como los bellos de mi cuello se erizaban y como un escalofrió subió por mi espina dorsal

-Kakashi-sesnei deje de ser pervertido con Sakura-chan –le grito Naruto algo enojado

-Yo solo digo la verdad Naruto, además, hace muchos años que Sakua dejo de ser una niña, ahora en una mujer joven y hermosa –me dijo sonriéndome con su único ojo visible

Las palabras de Kakashi-sensei me hicieron sonrojar y bajar la mirada, me sentía muy nerviosa –sin saber el porqué–, solo sentía como los hokages mantenían sus ojos en mi

-Sabes algo Sakura-chan, cambiemos de planes cuando salgas de aquí nos iremos a entrenar al Monte Myōboku –dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Alguna razón para que vaya a ese monte? –Pregunto Tsunade

-Si ella ira a ese monte sin un tiempo determinado será mejor para nosotros, así nos da tiempo de buscar el Shakujō* y la capa de Rikudō Sennin, para que cuando vuelva pueda estar totalmente preparada para continuar con lo que él empezó –dijo Hashirama-sama de manera seria

-Haruno Sakura –dijo Tsunade-sama con voz seria- aceptas la misión de ir al Monte Myōboku, aprender el modo sabio y todo lo que puedas sobre el hecho de convertirte en una sabia, para que al volver puedas continuar con el legado que dejo Rikudō Sennin para poder hacer público a todas las naciones que eres la Jinchūriki del Jubi y la reencarnación de Rikudō Sennin? –dijo sin un deje de juego en su voz

Los presentes en la habitación la miraban sorprendidos y luego voltearon sus ojos a mí en espera de la respuesta que puede cambiarlo todo.

-Acepto la misión Tsunade-sama. Le prometo que al volver las cosas no serán como antes y hare bien mi trabajo como sabia –dije con voz seria

-Entonces es oficial, mañana salen de la aldea en dirección al Monte Myōboku –dijo Tsunade-sama con una sonrisa en su rostro aun al tener sus ojos cerrados

Sabía que al aceptar esta misión –si así se le podía llamar- cambiaria las cosas para siempre. Aunque aún mantenía una duda rondando por mi cabeza

¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke?.

* * *

Shakujō: (también conocido como _Bastón de Monje_ o _Bastón Delgado_) es un arma utilizada por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos y después por Obito Uchiha

* * *

_**¡Espero que sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews! Y gracias**_

_**Un súper abrazo Jess **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores.**_

* * *

-¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, cierto? – pregunto la voz dura de la mujer

-Así es Tsunade-sama, ha pasado mucho tiempo –dije con una sonrisa melancólica

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

-No lo sé, tal vez tres o cuatro años –dije con una cara melancólica

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Rikudou-sama –dijeron con voz cortes

-He vuelto –dije con una gran sonrisa.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que Naruto y yo salimos de la aldea. El entrenamiento no fue muy sencillo, pero al final lo conseguí. Tuve que aprender muchas cosas distintas y todas relacionadas a lo mismo: Como ser una buena sabia y todos los escritos de Rikudou Sennin.

-Tú también cambiaste Sakura –dijo Tsunade con voz aprobadora–ahora te pareces un poco más a mi –dijo orgullosa señalando mi pecho

Es cierto en esos cuatro años muchas cosas cambiaron, por ejemplo mi cabello, aunque haiga decidido dejarlo largo –que ahora llegaba hasta mis rodillas– me hacía sentir un poco extraña, el pecho me había crecido más –casi puede hacerle competencia al de mi ex maestra– y eso no me molestaba; aunque el verdadero cambio no se encontraba ahí. Mental, física y espiritual he cambiado, ya no soy la misma de antes que tenía que esperar a que salvaran, no, ahora soy la reencarnación de Rikudou Sennin y muy orgullosa de serlo.

Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos a unos veinte kilómetros para llegar a la aldea cuando fuimos recibidos por los cinco hokages y Kakashi. Todos con una sonrisa en sus rostros

-Tal y como lo dijimos, aquí están el Shakujō y la capa de Rikudou Sennin. Recuerda muy bien que te has entrenado para ser una sabia y seguir los pasos de tu antecesor –dijo con voz seria Hashirama entregándome las que una vez fueron pertenencias de mi antecesor– no usaras tu poder para el mal, sino mas bien, para ayudar a las otras personas.

-Lo hare con mucho gusto –dije tomando la capa y luego colocándomela. Se sentía un poco extraña, pero me acostumbraría–después de todo no tengo intención de hacerle daño a las personas –dije tomando el bastón- y bien, como me veo –dije con una sonrisa

Todos ellos me miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros

-Creo debes hacer un pequeño cambio –dijo Naruto acercándose a mi– cierra los ojos y no los abras –dijo con su sonrisa zorruna. Solo podía sentir a Naruto haciendo algo con mi cabello

-Listo, ya puedes abrirlos Sakura-chan –dijo con voz energética– no sé si te gustara el estilo, pero te ves muy bonita

-¿Qué piensan ustedes? –dije preguntando a los presentes

-Con ese broche en el cabello me recuerdas un poco a Kushina –abrí los ojos al máximo – y también lo tienes en el mismo lugar que ella –dijo con voz algo deprimida

-Lo siento, creo que mejor me lo quito –dije alzando mi mano hasta el broche.

-No tienes que hacerlo –dijo tomando mi mano y sonriéndome

-Pero en que momen... –fui interrumpida por el

-No me dicen el Relámpago Amarillo por nada –dijo con una voz feliz

-Saben creo que mejor terminamos de llegar a la aldea, ustedes deben estar muy cansados y nosotros aquí manteniéndolos ocupados –dijo Hashirama con una sonrisa

-Está bien –dijimos todos unisonó

El camino de vuelta a la aldea no fue uno muy silencioso que digamos, Naruto y su padre hablando alegremente –gritando por parte de Naruto–, Tobirama y Hiruzen, bueno, ellos se mantenían al margen de la situación y nosotros tres –Hashirama, Tsunade y yo– hablábamos de apuestas.

Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea todo se me hizo nostálgico. Acelere el paso y llegue hasta las puestas, ahí pude divisar a sus respectivos guardianes – Izumo y kotetsu– pero esta vez estaban acompañados por Genma– hablando animadamente entre ellos. La tentación me gano así que hice lo que nunca pensé que haría.

Levante mis dos brazos como si quisiera tocar el cielo y grite fuerte

-¡Estoy de vuelta! –dije gritando y con una gran sonrisa.

Las miradas sobre mí no se hicieron esperar, pero eso no quito mi felicidad. Estaba de vuelta en mi aldea después de cuatro años de entrenamiento y estaba feliz.

-Yo también volví Dattebayo –Grito Naruto emocionado a mi lado–ne, Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer Ramen?

-¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos?, yo invito –Dije mirando a los demás cinco Hokages. No hace falta decir que aceptaron con mucho gusto.

Mientras caminábamos las personas agachaban sus cabezas cuando pasábamos, creo que salir con los Hokages no es muy buena idea después de todo. Cuando llegamos al viejo Teuchi se emociono mucho, Bueno, que se puede decir, Naruto es su cliente favorito. Nos sentamos y ordenamos, yo como una no experta en el Ramen ordene lo mismo que él, y el por supuesto estaba más que contento

-¿Te gusta Sakura-chan? –dijo después de cinco minutos de que nuestro pedido llegara

-hmn –dije con la boca llena –Es delicioso, vaya que si –dije con una gran sonrisa

-Me alegro que te guste, es Ramen con sal –finalizo con una sonrisa y continuo comiendo

-Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a comer esto todos los días –dije contenta– desde ahora el Ramen con sal es mi favorito

-Sabes, cada vez más me recuerdas a Kushina –dijo Minato con una cara feliz

-¿Por qué le recuerdo a su esposa? –dije un tanto asustada de si preguntar o no, estábamos hablando de su difunta esposa después de todo.

-Eso es sencillo pequeña, es por el hecho de que…

-Naruto, Sakura, veo que ya regresaron –dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas e interrumpiendo a Minato. Cuando voltee no pude creer a quien mis ojos veían

-Neji –dije con un hilo de voz

-Me alegro de que volvieran –dijo posando sus perlados ojos en mi

-Volviste –dije algo triste

-¿Estás triste porque no morí en esa misión? –dijo un tanto divertido

-Idiota –dije levantándome con unas lágrimas en los ojos

-No me gusta que llores –dijo quitando unas lagrimas con sus dedos

-He vuelto –dijo con una sonrisa

-Bienvenida –dijo para después besarme. Puede sentir sus fueres brazos abrazarme por la cintura en un abrazo posesivo

Amo estar en casa.

* * *

Muy bien. Para cualquier inquietud, la vestimenta de Sakura en igual en la parte de arriba que la de Tsunade, solo que roja y con el cinturón negro,en la parte de abajo una mini-falza azul oscuro y de calzado unas zapatillas igual a las de su maestra.

* * *

**_Espero que sea de su agrado y que cumpla con sus expectativas. Espero sus reviews! Y gracias_**

**_Un súper abrazo psicológico, Jess._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores._**

* * *

****No podía evitar sentirme así. Muchas cosas habían pasado antes de que Neji y yo tomáramos caminos separados. El fue a verme al hospital a decirme que se iría por una misión y yo termine por confesarle la verdad y también que me iría de la aldea para entrenar. Nos prometimos mutuamente que nos esperaríamos.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardo? ¿Tuviste muchos problemas o enemigos? ¿En qué consistía la misión? –dije después que nos separamos con voz rápida

-Ne, sabes que esas cosas solo se las puedo contar a la Hokage –dijo con voz divertida

-No te burles de mi –dije con un puchero– aparte solo estaba preocupada por ti, no es mi culpa

-Lo sé –dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza– tampoco imagino que fue muy tranquilizador el hecho que te dijera que iría a una misión Rango S y que tardaría un tiempo –dijo abrazándome fuerte. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, lentos, calmados, todo lo contrario a los míos

-No quiero irrumpir en su celebración de amor pero ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer Ramen Neji? –Dijo hiruzen de manera cordial –debes tener hambre si estas volviendo hoy de esa misión

-Puedo apostar que tiene hambre de algo, y no es Ramen -dijo Kakashi con una mirada pervertida causando que me sonrojara y que Neji le lanzara una mirada amenazante

-¿Que es lo que está diciendo Kakashi-sensei? –Dijo Naruto con voz alterada– cualquiera que le ponga un dedo encima a Sakura-chan de una manera pervertida tendrá que vérselas conmigo –dijo de manera amenazante

-Estas exagerando Kakashi –dijo Minato con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Por qué no vamos al parque Neji?, tengo muchas cosas que contarte –dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, recibiendo un sí de parte de Neji. Estábamos saliendo del puesto de Ramen cuando escuche a Hashirama decir algo

-Estos jóvenes de ahora, ya ni siquiera esperan el matrimonio como en nuestra época –dijo de forma graciosa y haciendo que me sonroje. El camino al parque fue muy tranquilo, ninguno de los dos decía algo. Al llegar al parque nos sentamos en la sombra un árbol de cerezos. Ambos estábamos en silencio pero disfrutando de la compañía del otro

-¿Cuándo llegaste de la misión? –le pregunte luego de un rato de silencio

-Regrese hace una semana, pero tuve una misión del clan temprano y por lo que me contaron llegue unos minutos después de que tu lo hubieras hecho –dijo atrayéndome a el

-Sabes, me hubiera gustado volver antes, ya sabes, para pasar más tiempo juntos y esas cosas –dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Sabes, tengo que confesarte algo –dijo mirándome a los ojos–cuando estábamos despidiéndonos y me confesaste que eras la reencarnación de Rikudou Sennin y la Jinchūriki del Jūbi me sentí enojado contigo –dijo con voz calmada- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo sino hubiera sido en esas circunstancias? –dijo con voz dura y mirándome a los ojos. Podía sentir el dolor en su mirada. El dolor de que le mintiera

-Tienes mucha razón pero ¿sabes qué?, no tenía otra opción. Todo con respecto a ese tema debía permanecer secreto hasta que lograra controlar al Jūbi y poder ser igual que Rikudou Sennin, luego de que volviera de mi entrenamiento se aria público para las demás aldeas, cosa que sucederá hoy cuando los otros Kages lleguen, mientras eso sucede Hiruzen me dijo que lo mejor sería que usara el bastón y la capa de Rikudou para así hacer correr el rumor por la aldea, mi plan original era decírselo a Ino, eso iba a hacer el trabajo más sencillo –dijo con un tono de voz entre serio y divertido

-Entonces ¿yo también me enteraría por boca de otros que mi novia es un monstruo? –dijo con voz dura

-¿C...o... como me llamaste? –dije con voz dolida y enojada al mismo tiempo

-Esa hubiera sido mi respuesta en ese entonces, pero tu preferiste decirme la verdad y enfrentarme de frente sin ningún miedo y estoy orgulloso de ti por eso –dijo besando mi mejilla

-Rikudou-sama, Tsunade-sama quiere verla en su oficina –dijo un anbu en frente de nosotros

-Claro, ya vamos –dije poniéndome de pie

-¿Ya es la hora? –pregunto neji poniéndose de pie también

-Sí, el momento llego –dije y camine hasta el anbu – Volví Shikamaru y esta vez voy a patearte el trasero en un juego de Shogi

-Quiero ver que lo intentes –dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Sabía que no podía postergar esto más era hoy o nunca.

El camino hasta la oficina de Tsunade fue algo incomodo, esta vez las miradas sobre mi si me molestaban, por suerte neji estaba conmigo para tranquilizarme. Cuando llegamos al salón de reuniones especiales ya se encontraban todos los Kages en el lugar –incluyendo a nuestros cuatro Hokages adicionales– y me observaban como si fuera un bicho raro, bueno menos Garaa el sabe lo que se siente ser Jinchūriki y nuestros Hokages, ellos me observaban con miradas tranquilas y sonrisas tranquilizadoras. Busque mi puesto justo en el medio de Hashiama y Minato, en esta reunión Neji era el guarda-espaldas de Hiruzen –valla mentira

-Como la mayoría de ustedes ya sabrán esta es una reunión muy importante –comenzó Tsunade con voz fuerte– Haruno Sakura, mi ex alumna, ninja medico de excelencia que hasta llego a superarme, ex alumna de Hatake Kakashi y muchas cosas más, es la reencarnación de Rikudou Sennin y la Jinchūriki del Jūbi

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –dijo el Raikage sorprendido

-Cuando sellaron al Jūbi en mi interior ustedes a excepción de Garaa estaban inconscientes, así que es obvio que no se acordaran de nada

-¿Por qué guardar esto hasta ahora? –dijo la Mizukage

- De haberlo hecho antes cuando ella aun no podía controlar al Jūbi y era poco conocedora de su poder, hubiera sido como firmar su sentencia de muerte, no importa cuán fuerte ella fuera, iba estar en ojo de todos los enemigos sedientos de poder –dijo Tobirama defendiéndome, para mi sorpresa

-Eso ni importa, nosotros como Kages debíamos estar enterados de la situación –dijo el Tsuchikage

-¿Qué ganarían ustedes a cambio de saber esa información? –dije con voz calmada

-No se trata de ganar o perder, ellos solo querían estar al tanto de la situación –dijo el Kazekage

-¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? –Pregunto el Raikage

- El Jūbi se encontraba en su fase perfecta, algo que no me explico ya que no absorbió al Hachibi y al Kyubi. Ustedes se encontraban inconscientes a excepción del Kazekage, nuestra Hokagey su hermano menor Raikage. Todo parecía haber llegado a su fin, no importa a cuantas personas lograra curar, el numero de caídos era muy alto –dije con voz triste –entonces Hachibi dijo que tenía un tipo de chakra especial, uno igual al de Rikudou Sennin que podía controlar al Jūbi. Entonces los Hokages llegaron a la conclusión de que para acabar con la guerra debían sellar al Jūbi en mi interior, cosa que no puse resistencia y me ofrecí voluntariamente

- Muy bien con todo esto aclarado, es momento de anunciarlo a la aldea, Shizune –grito Tsunade –prepara los alta-voces y llama a los aldeanos, también es el momento de elegir al próximo Hokage –dijo sorprendiéndome

Todos nos dirigimos a la cima de la Torre Hokage, me puse a observar los rostros de los Hokages –igual que todos

-¿Acaso no me veo apuesto?, incluso tallado en piedra soy encantador –dijo Hashirama con una sonrisa en su rostro y observando su tallado de piedra, haciendo que soltara una sonora carcajada y que el riera junto conmigo

-Todo listo Tsunade-sama –dijo Shizune con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Muy bien aquí vamos –dijo con tono serio –aldeanos y Shinobis de Konohagakure no sato, en este día tendremos dos importantes anuncios, el primero, Haruno Sakura –dijo y me acerque a la baranda, todos se encontraban ahí y se sorprendieron de verme con ese atuendo y el rinnegan en los ojos– cabeza del hospital de esta aldea, es la reencarnación de Rikudou Sennin y la Jinchūriki del Jūbi –dijo logrando un gran escándalo por parte de los aldeanos y shinobis– silencio, no sé cómo se sienten pero ella sacrifico su felicidad cuando se ofreció a sellar al Jūbi en su interior, gracias a ella la guerra acabo y ustedes están a salvo –dijo con voz dura

-Esta aldea ha cambiado mucho –dijo Hashirama con tono melancólico, el decía eso muy seguido

- Segundo, hemos tomado la decisión sobre el sexto Hokage, una persona que se dedica día a día a esta aldea, que daría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces, una persona de noble corazón y grandes sentimientos, aldeanos y Shinobis de Konoha, su sexto Hokage Uzumaki Naruto –dijo con voz seria y emocionada. Al terminar de decir eso apareció Naruto con una capa idéntica a la de su padre solo que con diferentes números y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se puso a mi lado y me miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules, luego me sonrió

-Soy su Hokage Dattebayo –dijo con un grito lleno de emoción logrando la emoción de toda la aldea

Como era el momento de Naruto me aleje de la baranda dispuesta a hablar de apuestas con Hashirama, tal vez lo invite a apostar con migo esta noche

-Ne, Hashirama ¿Por qué no nos vamos a apostar y a beber sake esta noche? –dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

-Claro que si, necesito eso desde hace un rato –dijo rascándose la nuca

-Has cambiado mucho Sakura –dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Cuando di la vuelta se encontraba el, observándome con una mirada divertida

-Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dije con un hilo de voz. Podía apostar la molestia de Tobirama

-Vengo a restaurar mi clan, y para eso te necesito a ti, así que ¿Qué dices? Serias la matriarca Uchiha?

* * *

**_Gracias por leer, acepto toda clase de reviews (*-*)/. La demora del capítulo es culpa del puto Internet. (Y)_**  
**_Super abrazo psicológico de parte de este lado del mundo._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores.**_

**_Advertencia: El siguiente Fic es de "Clasificación B, apto para mayores de 15 años" *en realidad debería ser C pero vivimos en un mundo tan pervertido que a los 15 años ya se han visto muchas cosas*. Todos los personajes y eventos en este Fic -Incluso aquellos basados en personajes pre-hechos - son completamente ficticios aunque desearíamos que así sucediera.  
El siguiente Fic contiene escenas un poco comprometedoras y debido a su pobre contenido no debería ser leído por nadie._**

* * *

La propuesta de Sasuke me sorprendió. Si él me la hubiera hecho hace unos cuantos años atrás le hubiera dicho que si. _Todos cambiamos lentamente con el tiempo... Al igual que las nubes en el cielo_

-Ves hermano, por eso detesto a los Uchiha, son unos egoístas que solo piensan en ellos mismos –dijo Tobirama como quien habla del clima

-Te he dicho que no hables así de los Uchiha –dijo Hashirama con una mano en su frente. Las cosas entre los hermanos Senju son algo divertidas

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? –dijo Hiruzen

-Ya lo he dicho, vengo a restaurar mi clan, aparte esta es mi aldea natal y puedo volver a ella cuando quiera –dijo con esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro –qué dices Sakura ¿me ayudarás a restaurar mi clan? – dijo mientras recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada deteniéndose en mis pechos.

-Yo paso –dije moviendo la mano restándole importancia a la conversación –mejor pregúntaselo a Karin, estoy segura de que le encantara la oferta –dije mientras tomaba a Hashirama por la mano y me lo llevaba a rastras a un bar cercano. Cuando llegamos al bar estaba un poco vacío, puede considerarse debido a que solo era medio día y todos fueron llamados hacia la Torre Hokage. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a conversar

-Sabes, creo que él tiene un poco de razón, bueno, en parte

-¿De verdad piensa que debería casarme con Sasuke? –lo mire con cara extrañada

-No, sólo pienso que es momento de que elijas a tu esposo y formes una familia, es normal en las chicas de tu edad –dijo un poco serio

-No creo que sea lo adecuado, dentro de un tiempo comenzará mi viaje y no quiero dejar atrás una familia.

-Eres toda una dulzura –dijo causando un sonrojo en mejillas

Seguimos conversando para matar el tiempo, cosas triviales como de costumbre. Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y seguíamos bebiendo sake como si fuera agua. De pronto se escucho una gran explosión, hashirama y yo nos miramos, las palabras no fueron necesarias, salimos del bar con dirección a la explosión. Al llegar nos encontramos con los otros Bijū, varios escuadrones especiales y los kages. Al parecer uno de los Bijū quiso llamar nuestra atención. A ellos luego se les unieron Ichibi, Hachibi y Kyubi.

-Queremos saber dónde está la reencarnación de Rikudō Sennin? –dijo Nibi calmadamente

-Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? –Pregunte acercándome a ellos, me sentía como una pequeña hormiga frente a ellos

-¿Tú eres la reencarnación del viejo? – dijo Kurama, aunque eso él ya lo sabía.

-Así es –afirme con mirada seria

Los Bijū comenzaron a bajar su cabeza en señal de respeto, aunque las cosas deberían ser al revés

-Al menos es ella y no Madara –dijo Gyūki con tono divertido ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de los presentes

-Quiero hablar con sus Jinchūriki, claro que si no es mucha molestia –dije con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dejaron su forma completa para darle paso a la figura de sus Jinchūriki.

-Al parecer los Bijū son muy obedientes –dijo Sasuke con una voz malvada de la nada. ¿Qué hacía ahí en primer lugar?... Su tono no me gustó nada.

-Sean bienvenidos a Konoha –dije con una sonrisa amable –cualquier tema será discutido en la sala de reuniones, mientras tanto los invito a que se queden un tiempo en Konoha.

El incidente fue dejado en segundo plano y cada quien tomo cartas en sus propios asuntos, eso y porque había celebración en la aldea por el nuevo Hokage. Hashirama y yo volvimos al bar como si nada hubiera pasado, solo que esta vez se nos unieron Tobirama y Minato. Conversábamos animadamente y bebíamos como si no hubiera un mañana, bueno, esos sólo éramos Hashirama y yo.

-¿No crees que bebes mucho para tener un cuerpo tan pequeño? –dijo Minato un poco sorprendido.

-Entrené bajo la tutela de Tsunade, esto no es nada. Se supone no debería tomar Sake –dije en tono pensativo –Oh bueno, solo se vive una vez.

-¿Sabes cuándo iniciara tu viaje? –preguntó Tobirama.

-No estoy segura, pero me quedaré para los días de celebración, no se puede pasar que tu mejor amigo se convierta en Hokage –Dije sonriendo.

-Sabes, estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo, compartimos el mismo sueño y ambos logramos hacerlo realidad –dijo emocionado.

-Sakura-Chan –dijo Naruto entrando al bar.

-¿Qué sucede Hokage-sama? –dijo con tono aburrido.

-Deja las formalidades para después, ahora ven conmigo, celebraremos todos juntos, ya sabes los nueve novatos –dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Shānnarō –dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente mi puño contra la mesa y me ponía de pie –podías decirlo antes.

-Sí, sigues recordándome a ella –dijo Minato con una gran sonrisa mientras yo y Naruto salíamos con dirección al puesto de Ramen.

-Ne, Sakura-chan ¿Cuándo te marcharás de viaje? –dijo con tono serio.

-No te preocupes no me perderé la semana de celebración por la elección del nuevo Hokage –dije feliz.

-Sabes, como tu Hokage es mi deber velar por tu seguridad y todos en la aldea, por eso cuando salgas de viaje se te será asignado un guarda espaldas –dijo serio.

-No es necesario un guarda espaldas.

-Será Neji –dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Creo que el guarda espaldas será necesario, digo soy una dama realizando un viaje muy largo, sí, será necesario. –dije rápidamente.

-Sólo espero no ser tío tan pronto –dijo feliz. Me contuve las ganas de golpearle, no podía hacerlo quedar mal y mucho menos ahora que es el Hokage. Cuando entramos al puesto de Ramen ya se encontraban los nueve novatos. Nos sentamos en nuestro puesto y comenzamos a platicar. Todos estaban ahí, incluido Sasuke.

-Ne, Sakura ¿Cuándo Neji y tú ordenarán a la cigüeña? –dijo Ino mientras ponía las manos sobre su abultado vientre. La pregunta hizo que me pusiera roja y que Neji la fulminara con la mirada.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Yamanaka –dijo Neji de forma dura .

-Vamos, calmémonos todos, Sakura-chan y Neji le ordenarán a la cigüeña cuando menos piensen –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida. Solo pudimos reírnos de su comentario, a excepción de Neji y Sasuke, esos dos se veían molestos. La celebración continuó hasta madrugada cuando ya no podíamos más, bueno ellos, yo ya estaba acostumbrada. Lo único que quería hacer es llegar a casa, o mejor dicho la residencia Hyūga ya que Neji y yo vivíamos juntos. Nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación y entramos sin hacer ruido. Sentí como los fuertes brazos de Neji me daban la vuelta y me besaban apasionadamente.

-Por favor…. Déjame hacerte mía –dijo después de separarnos –hacerte mía hasta el amanecer o hasta que puedas decir basta, eso si es que puedes hablar –Las palabras no fueron necesarias, la pasión nublaba mi mente y solo pude afirmar con mi cabeza estúpidamente.

Los besos inocentes dieron paso a besos llenos de pasión y caricias. La temperatura subía en la habitación y era algo que no queríamos detener. Me levanto por los muslos y enrede mis piernas en sus caderas y mis brazos alrededor se su cuello, sus fuertes brazos que se mantenían alrededor de mi cintura en un abrazo posesivo fueron bajando hasta mis glúteos mientras besaba mi cuello y hacía que soltara pequeños suspiros de placer. Volvió a mis labios y tomo dirección a nuestra cama, me recostó sobre ella como si pudiera romperme en cualquier momento. Nuestras ropas caían por cualquier lugar de la habitación hasta quedar totalmente desnudos

-No sabes lo mucho que he querido hacerte mía –dijo Neji con voz ronca. Su voz ronca no me hacía sentir mucho mejor. Sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar hasta mis pechos, donde comenzó a besar uno y masajear el otro con su mano causando que soltara sonoros gemidos, siguió su camino de besos hasta llegar a mi ombligo donde volvió y subió hasta llegar a mis labios

-¿Estás lista? –lo miré directo a los ojos, esos ojos que me volvían loca. Seré honesta, es mi primera vez y en vez de estar pensando en lo mucho que dolería solo estaba pensando en que sentirá tenerlo dentro de mí. Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza torpemente, el hecho de que estuviera moviendo sus caderas simulando una penetración hacia que mis sentidos se nublaran. Comenzó a entrar en mí lentamente mientras me besaba y decía cosas al oído. No mentiré dolió. Una vez que el dolor comenzó a desaparecer moví mis caderas indicándole que estaba lista, dándole inicio a unas embestidas que hacía que gritara y soltara gemidos como si fuéramos las únicas personas en la tierra, Neji tomo mis piernas para colocárselas sobre los hombros y así llegar hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, haciendo que soltara gemidos más fuertes. Estaba cerca de llegar, podía sentirlo. Unas cuantas embestidas más y Neji termino dentro de mí, con un sonido gutural de su parte y un sonoro gemido de la mía. Cuando salió de dentro de mi sentí un vacío, se tumbo a mi lado y paso sus brazos por mi cintura para así atraerme a él. Sentí como el sueño se apoderaba de mí hasta caer dormida, sintiéndome completamente satisfecha.

* * *

_"Estoy favor de la Campaña __**"Con voz y voto"**__, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración. Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido (^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima~_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores._**

* * *

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente podía sentir como los musculosos brazos de Neji me abrazaban fuertemente de cintura, al alzar la mirada sus perlados ojos me veían fijamente. Permanecimos en silencio, simplemente viéndonos a los ojos por un largo rato. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, al parecer no queríamos romper la 'magia'.

-Buenos días –dijo Neji con su voz ronca que me vuelve loca.

-Buenos días –dije con un tono de voz alegre. Estar con Neji es algo magnifico, el es cariñoso, atento y muy romántico, bueno, al menos cuando está conmigo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto viéndome con sus penetrantes ojos.

-Me siento muy bien, bueno, no te mentiré me duelen mis partes intimas –dije con un fuerte sonrojo –pero si le quitamos eso me siento excelente.

-¿Tienes que ir al hospital hoy? –dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y besaba mi cuello.

-No quiero ir –suspire –pero tengo que hacerlo, he estado fuera por mucho tiempo y tengo que ver como están las cosas. Aparte me desperté con muchas energías y es un hermoso día.

-Conozco un buen ejercicio para drenar toda esa energía –dijo colocándose sobre mí con sus dos brazos alrededor de mi cabeza –y créeme, es uno que nos gustara a los dos.

-No lo creo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y además hoy es tu primera misión dada por el nuevo Hokage. Lo mejor será que tomemos un baño y comencemos el día.

-Yo sé de algo que es muy bueno para comenzar un buen día –dijo con su mirada pervertida.

Después de un rato Neji y yo decidimos comenzar nuestro día. El camino al baño no fue muy largo ya que se encontraba en la habitación. Nuestro baño duro más de lo debido ya que comenzamos a hacer cosas pervertidas. Al salir de la residencia Hyūga cada cual tomó diferentes direcciones. Los aldeanos inclinaban sus cabezas cuando me veían pasar, eso era algo que me tomaría tiempo de acostumbrar. Volví a toparme con el mismo grupo de adolescentes hormonales de siempre, al parecer las cosas si estaban volviendo a ser lo que eran antes. Al llegar al hospital todo estaba igual a antes, bueno, solo por fuera. Al entrar todo era como lo recordaba, enfermeras moviéndose rápidamente, ninjas o civiles heridos, la recepcionista con su sonrisa en el rostro y las botellas de Sake bajo su escritorio; no mentiré, extrañaba estar en el hospital. Me dirigí directamente a mi oficina, según Tsunade mi oficina seguía en el mismo puesto y nada había cambiado y que ella misma se encargaba de darle mantenimiento; e hizo un buen trabajo. Me sorprendí al ver un montón de papeles sobre mi escritorio, al parecer tendría trabajo de más. Note como encima de los papeles se encontraba una carta, así que me dispuse a leerla

**_Querida Sakura _**

**_Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya llegaste a tu oficina y estás viendo los documentos. Te estarás preguntando ¿de qué se trata?, es muy simple, son unos trabajos que te reserve todo este tiempo que estuviste entrenando y tienes tres días para entregarlos._**

**_Con mucho cariño Tsunade_**

Tenía que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto. No terminaría todo ese trabajo en tres días, me tomaría mínimo una semana. Solté un bufido y Salí con dirección a la cafetería. Al doblar por uno de los pasillos me encontré con Ino, su cara era de pocos amigos lo cual era muy raro en ella

-Hola Ino –dije cuando me acerque lo suficiente a ella. Su única respuesta fue rodar los ojos y soltar un bufido, lo cual se me hizo algo extraño. Su comportamiento era totalmente diferente al de anoche.

-Por fin te dignas a aparecer Haruno –dijo con la mirada seria. Si antes estaba confundida ahora lo estoy más – llegas veinte minutos tarde, no sé quién te crees que eres pero no está permitido llegar tarde –dijo con voz enojada

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma –dije con una voz lenta y calmada. En el entrenamiento aprendí que no tengo que perder la calma y siempre estar tranquila

-Al parecer no te llego el mensaje –dijo en tono de burla

-¿Qué mensaje? –pregunte extrañada

- Desde hoy estoy a cargo de este hospital y del sistema médico de la aldea de ahora en adelante, ordenes de nuestro nuevo Hokage. Así que tendrás que obedecerme en todas y cada una de las órdenes que te dé ¿entendido? –dijo con tono de superioridad.

-No, no lo entiendo –dije dándome la vuelta y caminando como quien no quiere la cosa

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más o estas despedida Haruno –dijo causando que me detuviera –eso es vuelve aquí –dijo como si estuviera hablando con un perro. La ignore totalmente y seguí caminando –está bien si es así como quieres jugar esta bien ¡estas despedida! –seguí caminando como si no estuviera hablando conmigo. Salí del hospital con dirección a la torre Hokage, ese Naruto me va a escuchar.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Podía escuchar voces, al parecer estaban teniendo una reunión en la oficina de Naruto, cuando pude distinguir bien las voces no me pude contener.

-Necesito explicaciones y las quiero ahora –dije entrando sin tocar en un tono bastante enojado. Los que estaban en la oficina me observaron sorprendidos

-Oye, creo que deberías calmarte un poco Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Qué me calme?, estas bromeando ¿cierto? –dijo acercándome a él cruzando los brazos bajo mis pechos, acto que solo sirvió para que se realzaran más.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto tranquilamente

-¿Cómo se te ocurre convertir a Ino en la cabeza del hospital y la encargada del sistema médico de la aldea? –dijo con tono bastante enojado. Los cuatro anteriores Hokages se sorprendieron y Naruto me observo extrañado -¿Qué esperas, una invitación para tomar el té?, ¡respóndeme! –dije acercándome más a él.

-Calma, calma Sakura –dijo Hashirama interviniendo –no creo que haya necesidad de ponerse violenta

-Con todo respeto, la respuesta la quiero de él, no de ninguno de ustedes –dije más enojada

-¿No estás feliz por Ino? –pregunto extrañado

-No –respondí rápidamente –Ino fue muy buena durante el corto tiempo que estuvo bajo mi tutela, no lo negare, pero ser médico no es lo suyo, ella está mejor en la división de inteligencia de la aldea –dije con una de las miradas más serias de mi repertorio.

-Pensare en eso luego. Ahora vuelve al hospital, tu turno todavía no termina –dijo tranquilamente

-No volveré trabajar en el hospital –dije aun más enojada

-¿Por qué no? ¿Estás molesta de que alguien más tenga el puesto que tuviste antes? –dijo de forma divertida. Su tono de voz solamente me molesto más.

-Me despidió, por eso no volveré al hospital. Sabes el que Ino esté al mando del hospital y del sistema médico de la aldea solo significan problemas. Se quedara sin personal en poco tiempo. Imagínate me despidió porque no seguí una estúpida orden. Solo quería volver a terminar mis documentos y porque ella quería que me quedara, lo cual no podía hacer porque tengo que entregar en tres días el trabajo de una semana, me despidió. Les doy poco tiempo para que se cansen de la actitud de Ino. Espero que tengan una linda tarde –dije saliendo enojada y cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de mí. Solo espero que Naruto esté tomando las decisiones equivocadas.

-Estas sobreactuando por una tontería, pero supongo que por superar a Tsunade también tienes su poca tolerancia tonterías –dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Cuando me di la vuelta el se encontraba justo detrás de mí y me observaba con esa característica sonrisa suya.

_-Jiraiya-san_

* * *

**_*Angel-Darck: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Aquí esta la conti espero que sea de tu agrado (al igual que el de todos los lectores)._**

**_*Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha: La historia vuela rápidamente debido a que pienso que casi nadie la lee y por eso quiero darle fin pronto. La mayoría de veces la inspiración me llega en medio de clases y me gano el regaño de algunos profesores por no prestar atención en su materia y por eso algunos capítulos me salen horribles _**

**_*A todos los demás : Gracias por sus comentarios :)_**

* * *

****_**Gracias por leer, acepto toda clase de comentarios pero no insultos (*-*)/. La demora del capítulo es culpa de mi falta de inspiración. (Y)**_**_  
_**_**Super abrazo psicológico de parte de este lado del mundo.**_

_**Estoy favor de la Campaña **_**_"Con voz y voto"_**_**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración.**_

_**Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido (^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima**_

**_AJ Phantomhive _**


End file.
